Ombre et lumière
by Shadow Lyann
Summary: la nièce du professeur McGonagall entre en 7ème année à Poudlard... Cette fic raconte son parcours initiatique, ses peines et ses joies, la dure maîtrise de ses pouvoirs, ainsi que la relation particulière qui se développera entre elle et le professeur Ro


**Chapitre 1 :** **Rogue en rogne**

Dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le premier jour de l'année scolaire… 

Pr. Dumbledore> je pense que vous savez tous pourquoi vous êtes ici… (jette un coup d'œil à l'assemblée) oui, sinon vous ne seriez pas là ! (sourire malicieux)

Pr. Binns> Albus, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous demande d'en venir au fait, s'il vous plaît !

Pr. Dumbledore> bien sûr… (air pensif) J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que notre établissement n'a malheureusement pas trouvé de remplaçant au Pr. Ombrage, qui nous avait quittés, disons un peu précipitamment. (rires de l'assemblée)

Pr. Rogue> (intéressé) le poste reste donc… vacant ?

Pr. Dumbledore> oui, Severus : ce poste est effectivement vacant.

Pr. McGonagall> cette matière est très importante, elle ne doit en aucun cas disparaître des emplois du temps de nos élèves… surtout pas en ce moment !

Pr. Dumbledore> oui, je suis totalement d'accord avec vous, Minerva, mais cette pénurie de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal reste préoccupante.

Pr. Trelawney> il se pourrait que nous ne trouvions pas de remplaçant… les élèves ne pourraient pas suivre cet enseignement et seraient donc à la merci des forces du Mal !

Hagrid> ne dramatisons pas : nous sommes toujours parvenus à trouver quelqu'un capable d'assurer ces cours… je ne vois pas pourquoi cela changerait !

Pr. Trelawney> (confuse) excusez-moi : c'est sans doute le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui qui perturbe mon troisième œil…

Pr. Flitwick>l'un d'entre nous serait peut-être en mesure d'occuper ce poste en plus du sien ?

Pr. Dumbledore> je ne crois pas : les emplois du temps seraient incompatibles avec toutes les classes, sans parler de la surcharge de travail, de la préparation des cours et de…

Pr. Rogue> (insiste) sauf votre respect, Monsieur Le Directeur, je pense que je serais tout-à fait capable d'assurer ces cours…

Pr. Dumbledore> (lui coupe la parole) nous en avons déjà parlé, Severus : vous ne pouvez PAS occuper ce poste !

Pr. Rogue> permettez-moi quand-même d'insister : les élèves se doivent de recevoir cette formation, et…

Pr. Dumbledore> (ton ferme) je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !

Pr. Rogue> … (s'abstient de commentaires, déçu et passablement frustré)

Pr. McGonagall> (essaie d'arrondir les angles) cela représenterait vraiment une charge de travail trop conséquente, Severus ! Sans parler du retard accumulé par les élèves dans cette matière…

Pr. Rogue> (insiste) c'est tout à fait faisable…

Pr. Dumbledore> je suis désolé Severus, mais c'est non : nous trouverons un remplaçant, ou j'assurerais ces cours moi-même ! (volonté farouche)

Pr. Rogue> (déçu et passablement frustré) …

Pr. Trelawney> les élèves vont bientôt arriver !

Pr. Binns> (se moque) oh ! Sybille nous fait une prédiction !

Pr. Trelawney> (ignore la raillerie de sa collègue) non : je viens seulement d'apercevoir la fumée du train au loin… (rires de l'assemblée)

Pr. Flitwick> j'ai cru entendre que 2 élèves entraient en 7ème année à Poudlard…

Pr. Dumbledore> oui, c'est exact : nous aurons le plaisir d'accueillir 2 jeunes sorcières… Shalimar Fox et Lyann McGonagall ! (étonnement de l'assemblée)

Pr. Binns> s'agit-il de votre fille, Minerva ?

Pr. McGonagall (sourit) mais non : il s'agit seulement de ma nièce… (change de sujet) Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre les élèves !

Tous se lèvent et vaquent à leurs occupations : restent les professeurs McGonagall et Dumbledore…

Pr. McGonagall> pour le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal…

Pr. Dumbledore> j'attends justement la réponse d'un vieil ami… (regarde un hibou moyen duc entrer par l'une des fenêtres) ah ! voici sa réponse… (prend le message et lit)

Pr. McGonagall> alors ? de bonnes nouvelles ?

Pr. Dumbledore> oui, excellentes ! Il sera là demain matin : il s'est mis en route tout de suite après avoir reçu mon message.

Pr. McGonagall> vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ? Enfin, sûrement mieux que Severus…

Pr. Dumbledore> un ami de longue date… vous souvenez-vous de Kaiba, Minerva ? (Pr. McGonagall acquiesce) c'est un membre actif de l'Ordre du Phœnix…

Pr. McGonagall> oui, le mari de Théa- paix à son âme… C'est un charmant garçon ! (regarde dehors : la nuit est tombée) bon, je vais aller accueillir les 1ère année…

Pr. Dumbledore> faîtes donc très chère !

Au même moment, dans les cachots de Poudlard…

Pr. Rogue> (passablement énervé) alors comme ça, je suis un incapable auquel on ne doit surtout pas confier de poste ! Ce vieux fou ne se risque pas à faire confiance à un ex-Mangemort : non, il a beaucoup trop peur de ce que je pourrais faire… sans parler de l'influence que ce poste me permettrait d'avoir sur les élèves de cette école ! Un jour, il verra… j'aurais ce poste un jour, quoi qu'il en coûte !

Toujours au même moment, à la descente du Poudlard Express…

Shupa> (descend) regardez comme c'est magnifique !

Shalimar> bof… Beauxbâtons, c'était mieux !

Lyann> c'est joli : c'est très gothique comme château…

Keytex> tu as raison : ça rajoute un petit côté mystérieux… Moi c'est Keytex : je suis le meilleur ami de Shupa !

Lyann> Lyann… heureuse de faire ta connaissance ! J'ai déjà sympathisé avec Shupa dans le train pendant le voyage…

Shalimar> moi, je suis Shalimar fox : je viens de Beauxbâtons, en France !

Keytex> toi aussi, Lyann ?

Lyann> non, moi je viens de Durmstrang… (grimaces des autres) quoi ?

Shupa> (cherche ses mots pour lui expliquer) ben… elle n'a pas vraiment bonne réputation cette école…

Lyann> (sur la défensive) c'est aussi ce qu'on dit de Poudlard…

Keytex> (super étonné) ah ouais ?

Lyann> oh ! (regarde au loin sur le quai de la gare) Ne vous retournez pas, il y a un Géant sur le quai…

Shupa> un géant ? (se retourne et parcours la foule du regard) ah, mais non ! C'est Hagrid : il est inoffensif ! (rit)

Shalimar> (air blasé) la directrice de mon ancienne école était aussi une Géante, alors…

Shupa> ah oui : Mme Maxime…

Shalimar> vous avez dû l'apercevoir au tournoi des Trois Sorciers…

Harry, Ron et Hermione se joignent à eux : tous prennent place à bord des diligences destinées à les mener au château…

Harry> salut!

Keytex> oh no : pas lui… (grimace)

Shupa> salut Harry, t'as passé de bonnes vacances… oh! pardon : j'avais oublié tes Moldus…

Harry> ce n'est pas grave

Lyann> salut… il t'est arrivé quelque chose de grave ?

Harry> ça dépend de quel point de vue tu te places… en fait, je passe les vacances chez mon oncle et ma tante… des Moldus qui ne me portent pas dans leurs cœurs !

Shalimar> (compatis) oh, dur !

Ron> moi, ça a été des vacances normales : je n'ai RIEN fait !

Hermione> pff !

Harry> vous êtes nouvelles, les filles ?

Shalimar> Shalimar Fox, ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons ! (sourit)

Lyann> Lyann… j'étais à Durmstrang l'année dernière

Ron> (grimace) …

Lyann> à ce point-là ? (inquiète)

Hermione> (ton accusateur) on enseigne la Magie Noire à Durmstrang…

Lyann> bien sûr, mais pas avant la troisième année : avant, ils estiment que c'est beaucoup trop tôt et que ça pourrait être dangereux…

Shalimar> on ne devrait pas apprendre une telle matière, surtout par les temps qui courent !

Ron> c'est dangereux…

Lyann> pas plus qu'une autre matière, si tu respectes les consignes…

Hermione> (la coupe) et quelle est ta matière préférée ?

Lyann> les Potions !

Shupa> oh ! (cri de panique)

Ron> c'est pas possible ! Comment peux-tu aimer une matière pareille ?

Harry> c'est parce que tu ne connais pas encore le professeur de Potions de Poudlard…

Lyann> il est réputé comme étant le meilleur dans son domaine…

Ron> peut-être, mais c'est un type sans cœur, qui prend un malin plaisir à torturer les gens…

Hermione> … qui ne respecte rien ni personne…

Harry> un fervent adepte de la Magie Noire, et un Mangemort fanatique de Voldemort… (frisson général)

Lyann> tu ne dis rien, Shupa ?

Shupa> ce n'est pas que je le porte dans mon cœur, mais c'est le Directeur de Serpentard, ma maison… je lui dois le respect.

Lyann> (sourire approbateur) sage décision !

Shalimar> ce type me fait déjà froid dans le dos…

Lyann> je préfère me faire mon opinion moi-même… je n'aime pas les ragots, mais merci de m'avoir prévenue !

Ils quittent les diligences, traversent le parc sous la pluie et pénètrent dans le Hall…

Shalimar> je pense qu'on doit se présenter devant le Directeur…

Lyann> (paniquée) oui, mais…

Ron> (la coupe) en tant que Préfet de votre future maison, je vous accompagne !

Hermione> je viens aussi (aux autres) on se retrouve dans le Grande Salle !

Après un dédale de couloirs et une enfilade d'escaliers, ils arrivent devant l'escalier en colimaçons menant au bureau du Professeur Dumbledore…

Hermione> le bureau se trouve en haut de cet escalier : bonne chance, on se retrouve dans la Grande Salle !

Ron> bonne chance, les filles : on vous attendra à la table des Griffondors ! (s'en va avec Hermione, laissant Shalimar et Lyann seules devant l'escalier)

Shalimar> vas-y, frappe : à toi l'honneur !

Lyann> … j'ai le trac, je ne pourrais pas…

Shalimar> ben moi aussi… même si ça m'embête de l'admettre…

Lyann> OK… (prend son courage à 2 mains et frappe : le Professeur Dumbledore les invite à entrer) Bonsoir, Professeur, nous sommes…

Pr. Dumbledore> oui : nos nouvelles élèves ! Sachez que c'est avec la plus grande joie que je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard !

Lyann> nous…

Pr. Dumbledore> tu dois sans doute être Lyann ? (clin d'œil discret)

Lyann> (craint le pire) oui…

Pr. Dumbledore> et toi, tu es Shalimar ? (sourit) J'ai croisé des élèves qui parlaient de vous dans les couloirs : ils ne tarissaient pas d'éloges !

Shalimar> nous n'avons parlé qu'à 4 ou 5 personnes en fait…

Pr. Dumbledore> (sourire malicieux) le bouche à oreille peut-être… (redevient sérieux) Vous savez sans doutes que dans cet établissement, les élèves sont répartis dans différentes maisons selon leurs aptitudes et leurs centres d'intérêt par le Choixpeau… (pose le Choixpeau sur son bureau)

Shalimar> (amusée) par… ça ?

Lyann> c'est un très vieux chapeau…

Pr. Dumbledore> certes… C'est le Choixpeau : il lira vos âmes et vous affectera à une maison. Les membres de votre maison sont un peu comme votre 2ème famille : considérez-les comme tels ! Laquelle de vous deux veut commencer ?

Lyann> euh… (morte de trouille)

Shalimar> (murmure) tu as ouvert la porte, alors maintenant c'est mon tour ! (s'avance vers le professeur Dumbledore) Et ?

Pr. Dumbledore> attends, tu vas voir… (pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête)

Long silence, puis…

Choixpeau> Griffondor ! Cela ne fait aucun doute !

Pr. Dumbledore> félicitations, jeune fille ! Tu vas rejoindre cette maison pour ta dernière année…

Lyann> bravo !

Shalimar> allez, maintenant c'est à toi… (murmure) bonne chance, j'espère qu'on sera ensemble !

Lyann> oui… (morte de trouille)

Pr. Dumbledore> hop ! (pose le Choixpeau sur sa tête)

Choixpeau> encore une fois, il n'y a aucun doute… vu ton caractère jeune fille, ta maison est toute trouvée… (grand stress de l'intéressée) tes aptitudes le confirment : tu iras à… Serpentard !

Shalimar> oh non ! (déception)

Lyann> Serpentard… (GROSSE déception)

Pr. Dumbledore> un problème ?

Shalimar> c'est que… (cherche ses mots) on nous a dit dans le train que c'était la pire des 4…

Pr. Dumbledore> des gens peu fréquentables, il y en a partout, et pas uniquement à Serpentard !

Shalimar> (continue) c'est quand-même de là que sortent la majorité des Mangemorts… sans parler de Vous-Savez-Qui…

Pr. Dumbledore> là n'est pas la question : un élève qui veut réussir sa scolarité a des possibilités égales d'y parvenir dans n'importe laquelle des 4 maisons !

Lyann> ma nouvelle famille… (sous le choc)

Pr. Dumbledore> (sourit) oui, et je suis sûr que tu vas l'aimer !

On frappe à la porte : entrent les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Flitwick et Rogue…

Pr. Chourave> alors ?

Pr. Dumbledor> rien pour Serdaigle, ni pour Poufsouffle…

Pr. Chourave> (à Shalimar et Lyann) ça aurait été un plaisir de vous compter parmi mes enfants…

Pr. McGonagall> (trépigne)ne nous laissez pas languir, Albus…

Pr. Dumbledore> Minerva, vous avez une nouvelle Griffondor : Shalimar…

Pr. Rogue> je présume que l'autre élève revient de droit à Serpentard… (arrogant)

Pr. McGonagall> (irritée) bien sûr : c'est évident ! (fulmine intérieurement)

Pr. Dumbledore> oui, Severus : vous accueillerez Lyann à Serpentard ! (air satisfait de Rogue) Mesdemoiselles, vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre la Grande Salle, où le festin sera servi dans quelques minutes !

Sur le chemin menant à la Grande Salle, derrière les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue…

Shalimar> je suis contente d'être à Griffondor, quand-même !

Lyann> tu crois que c'est bien Serpentard ?

Shalimar> sûrement…

Lyann> j'espère que les autres élèves seront sympas…

Shalimar> ouais : ce sera la surprise…

Pr. McGonagall> (se retourne) voici la Grande Salle…

Shalimar> … (bouche bée)

Lyann> … (bouche bée)

Pr. McGonagall> Shalimar, vous pouvez aller vous installer avec les autres élèves de Griffondor : ils sont en rouge et or. Bienvenue à Poudlard !

Pr. Rogue> les Serpentards sont en vert et argent. (s'en va)

Lyann> oui… (hésite)

Pr. McGonagall> (sourire encourageant) allez, vas-y !

Lyann> est-ce qu'il le faut vraiment ?

Pr. McGonagall> oui, ne fais pas l'enfant…

Lyann> OK… (s'avance vers la table)

Drago> salut ! Je suis content de t'accueillir à Serpentard !

Lyann> (sourit) enfin quelqu'un d'aimable qui me souhaite la bienvenue !

Shupa> (la bouche pleine) tu as rencontré le professeur Rogue ?

Lyann> le grand, avec les cheveux… noirs ? (Shupa acquiesce) euh, oui…

Julian> et alors ?

Lyann> je préfère ne pas me fier à ma première impression, c'est plus prudent…

Julian> moi, je le trouve très beau ! (en extase)

Shupa> (s'étouffe avec la nourriture) hein ?

Keytex> (se retourne, car est assis à la table des Griffondor) beau ? ça va pas ?

Shupa> tu le trouves BEAU ?

Lyann> …

Julian> (se justifie) il a un certain charme…

Keytex> beuark ! Il est laid ! Avec ses cheveux longs et gras en plus…

Shupa> (dégoûtée) s'il te plaît, on est à table… (lève les yeux)

Keytex> est-ce que c'est de ma faute si ton directeur est à ger…

Drago> (le coupe) remplis ta bouche, Keytex !

Pr. Rogue> (pas content du tout) je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici !

Shupa> ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Professeur…

Pr. Rogue> j'ai très bien entendu !

Drago> il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait !

Julian> Keytex est un crétin, de toute façon : il est incapable de penser !

Keytex> (marmonne) merci…

Pr. Rogue> Lyann, je souhaiterais évaluer votre niveau en Potions, histoire de voir si les professeurs de Durmstrang n'ont pas perdu la main… et aussi pour vérifier que vous êtes digne d'être à Serpentard !

Lyann> bien sûr… et pour mon emploi du temps ?

Pr. Rogue> voyez avec votre Préfet ! (fait quelques pas vers Keytex et murmure) Vous, je vous met une retenue, et si cela ne suffit pas à calmer votre envie de calomnier un Professeur, j'ai d'autres châtiments en réserve… (Keytex déglutit péniblement) des châtiments beaucoup moins agréables qu'une ridicule retenue ! (s'en va, dans un bruissement d'étoffe)

Hermione> (se retourne vers un Keytex tout pâle) tu as eu chaud !

Harry> oui, ça aurait pu être pire… il aurait pu le prendre encore plus mal !

Keytex> oui…

Shupa> ne refais plus jamais ça !

Lyann> surtout s'il est susceptible d'entendre…

Keytex> (bouche pleine) jlavaipavu…

Shupa> (comprend pas) hein ?

Julian> (songeuse) moi, j'aurais aimé qu'il me murmure des choses à l'oreille… tu en as de la chance, Keytex !

Lyann> (ne crois pas ce qu'elle vient d'entendre) …

Drago> (murmure à Lyann) et encore, elle est calme…

Lyann> qu'est-ce que ça doit être d'habitude…

Keytex> je ne l'avais pas vu… (à Julian) Vu ce qu'il m'a dit, tu n'aurais pas aimé être à ma.. (Julian sourit béatement) nan, laisse tomber !

Harry> il arrive toujours sournoisement : on ne l'entend jamais approcher !

Shupa> comme le professeur McGonagall…

Lyann> ah oui ?

Hermione> elle se déplace très TRÈS discrètement…

Lyann> et où est le problème?

Keytex> (bouche pleine) yenapa !

Harry> c'est un Animagus…

Lyann> oui, je sais (grosse gaffe)

Keytex> (étonné) elle est si célèbre que ça ?

Hermione> (excédée) ne dis donc pas de sottises !

Lyann> j'en ai entendu parler, c'est tout…


End file.
